


let us realize hell is a place

by Tobi_Black



Series: Let Us 'verse [37]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Clone Rebellion, Gen, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: Just because Obi-Wan was no longer actively in the midst of dangerous situations, arguably seeking out every sort of danger that could befall a man that was somehow, if arguably questionably so, survivable, did not mean, that a special brand of chaos did not find him - did not have an intimate thy-name-is-Obi-Wan-“Danger-Magnet”-“Trouble-Finder”-“Worst-luck-in-the-Galaxy”-Kenobi sort-of relationship. Tatooine was literally the single worst physically-defined place for the 212th’s General to be with his special relationship with how-everything-that-could-go-wrong-in-the-galaxy-just-shy-of-killing-the-man-directly-would.It almost made them long for the Wars, where at least those dangers came in forms that they could predict and react reasonably to. Unlike this bantha-shit that had their Commander foaming at the mouth from the opposite side of the galaxy because literally nothing could have helped in-the-moment with the Obi-Wan-shaped chaos on Tatooine.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & CC-2224 | Cody, 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Let Us 'verse [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1076118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 321





	let us realize hell is a place

**Author's Note:**

> #you know #I was actually trying for angst here #the requested angst of the 212 in the time since Order 66 but before Obi flipped the bird to the Empire  
> #somehow it became a soliloquy about Obi-Wan and his terrible luck #particularly concerning his huts  
> #and of how Cody went grey

**18 BBY**

With the chip gone and no longer clouding their thinking, the 212 were left with a mess.

Like most of their _vod_ , the guilt that they’d tried to kill their General was _terrible_.

Their General had literally done everything he could to keep them alive during a war he’d abhorred fighting, even when it was his skills that were particularly suited for being High General. Not every _vod_ could say their _jetii_ had actually known what they were doing when the job of leading them was forced on them, even if most did their best to learn as quick as they could. The fact that many of them had barely hesitated to shoot to kill was damning, and it hardly mattered that they couldn’t have fought it.

The guilt for most that actually killed their _jetii_ was just as bad as if they’d killed a _vod_.

Those that had killed their Padawan-Commanders hadn’t hesitated to shoot themselves.

Then there were those like Appo and Grey that had originally shot themselves to save the _jetiise_ shinies, and it hurt so much more to know that they hadn’t just died, but that they’d chosen to march away instead of killing their _jetii_ , even in the grip of the chip.

It proved that they could have fought.

The 212 were split, because their General was alive – their Commander had even tracked down where he was after a not inconsiderate amount of effort since the Empire very much didn’t have even a clue – but they’d tried to kill him.

They wanted to go to him and apologize, even knowing there were no words grand enough for how much they regretted what had happened on Utapu, but they couldn’t. Going to him would just reveal where he was – and why he was in hiding.

It was a terrible place to be in, mired with guilt.

The best they could do was watch over their General at a distance, forced to keep in groups of twos and threes lest it draw attention, just _watching_.

Only ever able to watch until the day came that Cody managed to burn the Empire down from the inside, and it was safe for their _jetii_ to come out of hiding.

~

It was hard just watching him struggle out there in the desert, particularly when in those first six months, he’d apparently tried to build a hut seven times before the eighth one succeeded, for a given value of the word.

Trapper did a very careful amount of digging because unless a hut was poorly constructed – and he couldn’t quite find it in him to believe his _jetii_ could do something unrelated to taking care of himself poorly – he couldn’t think of a reason why seven huts would fail in a six-month period. Only, there was no real way to get an answer without asking their General – and the Commander found out what he was doing and shut him down faster than their General had the 501st’s about some of his crazy stunts.

He would claim complete innocence about the fact that occasionally, their General would go to a cantina and drink – and drink and drink and drink – until well past the point he wanted to stop the man before alcohol poisoning happened and Helix would have ranted about _jetii_ who didn’t know how to take care of themselves. Every time, there would be tears in those sad eyes, visible even through security footage, before he made a scene by cussing out _somebody_ – it varied, but it was usually someone named ‘Qui-Gon Jinn’ – in Mando’a.

Periodically amongst those curses he would find out that a hut would fail, and _how_.

Number eight apparently failed because their General hadn’t made the walls thick enough and Tatooine’s extreme heat baked the walls until it caused cracks.

Boil said number nine had something to do with a bantha herd just a week after it was made.

Number ten was because of the first flash flood in twenty years nearly six months later.

It took three _vod_ to sedate the Commander when news of this had him nearly running off to Tatooine to be _sure_ he was fine, under the man’s own orders when it had become clear the sort of luck that likely surrounded Obi-Wan on Tatooine after news of a slave raid involving an older man in dark robes had reached them before the ninth hut attempt, and the decision was made that they _had_ to keep their distance for the man’s safety.

Hut attempt number eleven met an unfortunate end thanks to Tusken raiders a couple of days later.

Cody had a few white hairs by the start of the next year, _well_ before any of his vod, except for Rex.

(Rex had gained a few himself, shortly after Ahsoka joined the Rebellion earlier in the year, when not even _three_ separate near-run-ins with Darth Vader had done so.)


End file.
